FairyTail FanFiction Lemon: Lucy's little secret part II
by Mirabiliary
Summary: "Just a little something I've always wanted to do.. " He smiled his adorable, fiendish smile and gently layed her down on the bed. "This would be a lot more fun if you weren't all bent out of shape. Now, we don't have much time before Gray comes back, I sent him off to look for Mirajane, and who knows, maybe she'll actually find her easily.."


Konnichiwa! ^^ I'm sorry it's been so terribly long since my last fanfiction but things got busy and plus I just had to watch even more FairyTail then I should be, lol. So without further ado, my FairyTail FanFiction Lemon Part II ! Lucy's Little Secret...

To refresh my memory, and all of your memories, we will go back to what basically happened in Part I... *cue flash back music and pictures in head* xD... So Lucy got injured while fighting Bickslow with Loke.(That's how you spell his name right? I was watching the show today and I swear they spelt it with an i .. but ive always thought it was an e! Dx) anyways... and Loke was taking care of her. OH! Just a little thing to put out there, if you thought the sex scene between Lucy and Loke was dumb and uncreative.. yeah.. it was.. Gomenasai.. but i was so worried about the length of the story that when it came to the best part it sucked... D': Lol see how distracted I can get? '-.- anyways... Natsu and Gray both had the same dirty yet helpful idea and showed up at Lucy's apartment. Lucy and Loke went into her closet and did a dirty thing. ^-^ While Gray and Natsu took a nap.. :p and then... they woke up and Lucy fell down in her closet all alone cuz Loke went poof. And then it ends with Lucy having dirty thoughts... Gehe.. this is where it gets fun... and long... DX LOOOK AT HOW LONG JUST THE SUMMARY IS!

Lucy sat in her closet wondering why Natsu and Gray hadn't caught on that her and Loke left.. toward her bedroom.. for quite some time. Lucy's leg hurt more than ever, no thanks to Loke. She glared thinking about him. _How inconsiderate_.. she thought. _Just leaving me here all alone in a closet with my leg hurting like hell and no way to get out unless Gray or Natsu come to my rescue. _She pouted hoping that someone would become suspicious and look for them. Afterall, her apartment is only so small and that movie will only last so long. Lucy sighed and looked around, the closet was relatively a nice medium size. It was a walk-in closet, that Lucy adored and as she looked in it, she noticed she really had a lot of outfits, some shes never even worn. _Maybe I'll wear that tomorrow_ she thought smiling. _If I make it to tomorrow._ She hung her head in boredom and despair. Just then she heard a swoosh sound and her closet doors slid open there in the openness stood Gray and Natsu looking confused, bored, and tired.

"Where did you go Lucy?!" Natsu roared, obviously perturbed that she and Loke would leave him with Gray.

"Yeah.. It ain't like you to just up and leave us.." Gray glared.

"Yeah! And.." then Natsu looked down and noticed Lucy was on the floor (BTW... If you haven't figured it out yet.. yes this I'm kind of re-writing the ending of part I cuz it sucked. sorry, promise ill get to the good stuff soon :3) "Lucy.. why are you on the floor..?" _He just noticed..? _lucy thought dumbfounded

"Well... Loke wanted to show me something.. and then he had to go and I told him that I could get out myself.. and it was no big deal.. and then my leg started to hurt really bad.. and then I fell asleep.. and then woke up and I couldn't get up." Lucy explained nervously.

"Uh...huh.. Well. Come on, You need to get up," Natsu help grabbeded Lucy's left arm and Gray lifted her right arm, even thought either of them could've picked her up themselves. She was happy they found her, even if they got suspicious and probably have weird thoughts zooming in their heads..

They put Lucy back down on the couch and gave her a remote(almost said roomate.. lol wut) and then Natsu got a great idea to get rid of gray. "Hey, Gray."

"What?"

"You know what you should do?"

"What?" Gray glared at Natsu now dreading what he was going to say... probably something dumb so he didn't think about it too much. Probably something like scratch my back or fight me.

"Go find Mirajane and a-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence noticing that Lucy was noticing. _Crap_ he thought. _Lucy can't know, or else she'll object and Gray will never leave. Okay, play it cool Natsu, Gray.. you better buy this..._ Natsu motioned Gray to follow him and went into Lucy's kitchen, since Lucy was imobile at the moment, she couldn't follow them. "Okay, I didn't want to say this in front of Lucy, because she would reject this offer, but she really needs it because she's not getting any better, and I know Mirajane would have something for her..." Gray stared at Natsu dumbfounded and wondered where he could possibly go with this.

"Go find Mirajane and ask her for some elixir or something for Lucy's leg would you?"

"At this time of night!?" Gray yelled

"SHHH! Do you want Lucy to catch on!? Listen just go do it. She's our team mate and she needs help." Natsu stared at him head on, afraid he might refuse.

"Why don't you do it? You're just as able" Gray glared at Natsu, pushing his head closer to Natsu's, Natsu butted his head against Gray's.

"Because...well... because... LUCY NEEDS YOU." Natsu glared

"Tch.. Your such a pain. Fine. I'll go."

_YEEESSSSSSS!_ Natsu thought, a big smirk spreading across his face. "Bye Gray, thanks for doing that for me." Natsu winked, a secret message telling Gray to play along.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me!" Gray walked out

"Sooo... Lucy..."(This is the part where it gets fuzzy in my brain.. im pretty sure I had a legitimate excuse for Natsu to use when he was telling Gray to go to Mira but I forgot it just like I forgot this upcoming scene because I thought of this whole thing like 2 weeks ago.. :c)

"Natsu..?" Lucy stared up at Natsu who was now standing in front of her staring down at her, intensely, and purposefully. Lucy suddenly became scared for no reason, just because of his stance, and her lack of power. She knew that Natsu was probably not the best person to be left alone with in her condition, but neither was Gray.. but she never thought about Natsu like that.. well.. okay... she did.. but.. she never thought Natsu thought about her like that. But Natsu did and he did quite often. Lucy blushed just thinking about him like that, just then Natsu broke out in a light blush and smiled down at her ecstatically. _Why is Natsu looking at me like this? _she questioned herself.._ But I kind of like it...Its hot...?_ she was surprised that she thought that

Natsu's smirk got wider, more devilish and there was a sparkle in his eye, a wild flame that could not be stopped now. Natsu swooped down with swift movement, picked Lucy up and walked towards her bedroom. "NATSU! NATSU! What are you doing!?" She panicked

"Just a little something I've always wanted to do.. " He smiled his adorable, fiendish smile and gently layed her down on the bed. "This would be a lot more fun if you weren't all bent out of shape. Now, we don't have much time before Gray comes back, I sent him off to look for Mirajane, and who knows, maybe she'll actually find her easily.."

"We...? And.. what?" Lucy, confused, and a little afraid.. tried to move out of Natsu's hold. But he wouldn't have it.

Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's face, kissing her and pushing her head back against her soft fluffy pillow. _Natsus...kissing...me?! Woo-..woow.._ she thought, stunned. She didn't resist because she loved how he tasted. She loved his soft lips and his soft caressing hands against her body holding her up. She especially appreciated that he avoided her hurt leg. "N..Nats..Natsu.." she deeply blushed and turned her head away.. wishing he would do it again.

He leaned in again, but not for a kiss, but to simply whisper words into her mouth. "You always look beautiful Lucy.." he whispered, his hot breath on her neck sending love shivers up her spine and making her hair stand on end and her nipples harden. _I want him so bad_ she whined, wishing she could do something, but she didn't want to.

Then Natsu untied the sash that was holding her kimono in place, feeling the soft silk in his hands and then he unfolded the kimono from her olive skinned body. He stared at her big boobs, like a kid in a candy store, drooling, and making something in his pants very happy.. He grabbed her boobs playing with them, licking,sucking and teasing. _Mmmm_ Lucy moaned. Her kimono was still on her enough to cover up her panties, and she wanted Natsu to notice that and remove it at once and taste her sweet candy. "Oh, Lucy." Natsu murmured, enjoying his sexual fantasy. "Your kimono isn't off completely, I'll have to fix that." He grabbed the kimono with one hand and lifted her up with the other, unwrapping her like a delicious candy bar. "Mmm." Natsu admired. "Your panties are all wet Lucy" He grinned

Natsu removed the panties and set his tongue to work, licking up every little bit of juice she had released and even more that she had to offer. Lucy moaned in pleasure, enjoying every second of it. His tongue was warm and wet, and her pussy was wet and warm, a good mix. He sucked her clit and licked every inch of her entire pussy. But he just wanted to tease, although eating her out was fun, it was time to make himself happier. Natsu stood up straighter, a huge bulge coming out of his white baggy pants. Lucy blushed, admiring the big bulge, wanting it in her wet, warm mouth. Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head leaning his bulge towards her, motioning her to undress him and discover the monster in his pants.

Lucy blushed even redder and pulled down his pants slowly uncovering his blue and white plaid boxers. And still a big bulge. Then she pulled his boxers down even slower, drooling and anticipating the final reveal. Will it be big, thick, long, short, tiny, or gross? She hoped long, and big and a bit thick. She was recently made not a virgin by Loke, and got a big pounding, her pussy still sore. When the boxers came down, she was not disappointed. He had a very big cock, all that cockiness sure payed off. No wonder he's so bold. He was probably about 8 inches, maybe 8 1/2, or 9 and he was about 2 1/2 inches thick, the perfect size. Lucy salivated, wondering what his huge cock would taste like. She needed to know. She slowly stuck it in her small, tight, wet, warm mouth. _Ahhhhh_... Natsu moaned, his head going back in pleasure. Her wet tight mouth felt good on his erected cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking in and out and in and out and going deeper and deeper each time. His cock tasted amazing. She didn't know why or how but it was a great taste that she wanted to last forever. She kept sucking on his cock for a while until it was sore and swollen from the pressure to the point of cumming.

Mmmmm... Lucy that feels great. But I need to put this in you. He grinned, grabbing Lucy and rubbing his erected sore cock on her wet sore pussy. He prodded her pussy, teasing it, getting it ready for his big erection. Finally, he slipped it in easily, without needing lube, not like they had that anyways. With Lucy you never needed lube. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm they moaned together. Natsu stared down into Lucy's big bright beautiful brown eyes, thrusting into her faster and harder each time and looking up, mouth open breathing heavily, eyes closed. His cock was so near to exploding and it felt so great being inside Lucy's tight pussy. It hurt a little bit because she was so tiny but that would soon change, he would stretch her out when he was done. Lucy, loving him thrusting and loving her pussy.. felt pain the whole time from soreness and from being a virgin.

Natsu thrusted harder and faster making her scream out. Natsu had to cover her mouth and whisper "shh" to get her to calm down. "Natsu... " she moaned.

He grabbed her bouncy juicy boobs and started to lick them as he thrusted. Lucy wanted to show him a little bit of what she knew. Lucy stared at Natsu and looked at him, dangerously. Natsu, being overpowered by Lucy gave up and let her roll over and let her be on top. She got on top of him, and went up and down as fast as she could making him moan, making his eyes roll back into his head and his head droop down on the pillow. Making him moan our for all the pleasure he could ever recieve. She loved making him feel good, and she loved feeling good. Lucy desired Natsu's hot body and she loved every minute of their love suddenly rolled over grabbing Lucy and pinned her down on the bed. "Out or in?" He smirked down at her, pulling his big pulsing cock out and rubbing it. "In" she answered him, smirking back at him, her cute devilish smile. Natsu was surprised but then grinned widely. "Okay" He thrusted his cock back in her, forcing it making her moan loudly and then thrusted in and out a few times more until she felt the warm sticky feeling inside of her that she felt with Loke already. _This feels familiar, _she thought. She lay her head down on the pillow. Feeling defeated and tired. She could tell that Natsu hadn't gone all out on her like he could have. She had a feeling he kicked it down many notches for her because she was hurt. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness, and then she desired the challenge of his ultimate sex. She was sort of disappointed but in no way with his performance. _He was amazing, truly a professional _she thought.

Natsu's heart raced, and so did his thoughts. _WOW. I actually had sex with Lucy. And it felt amazing and she even let me cum in her. That was surprising, I didn't wear a condom though, but oh what the hell. No big deal. _He got up, putting on his clothes again, looking at Lucy panting, draping the sheets around her naked beautiful body. He knew he couldn't go all out on her. Not in her condition. And he was glad he didn't. He got in bed with her, snuggling her and hugging her. And kissing her neck and breathing on it. She blushed, and smiled widely. Then a knock at the door came. _Could that be Gray? _Natsu thought, _could he actually have found Mirajane or just came back empty handed? _Either way he knew it would have to be him to answer the door. So he got up and walked towards the door.

_To be continued..._


End file.
